DP Alt Mode on USB Type-C enables concurrent transport of USB traffic (both USB3.x SS and USB2) and DP traffic over a standard USB Type-C connector. The USB Type-C connector supports 4 pairs of high-speed differential signaling with a bit rate up to 10 Gbps/pair and 2 pairs of pins for a USB2 differential signal (up to 480 Mbps), as depicted in FIG. 7. Only one of the 2 pairs, named A6/A7 and B6/B7 in FIG. 7, of USB2 pins is used for USB2 transport. The pair that is selected depends on the USB Type-C plug connector orientation.
DP Alt Mode on USB Type-C specification enables either (1) 2 lanes of DP Main Link concurrent with USB3.x SS and USB2 or (2) 4 lanes of DP Main Link concurrent with USB2 without USB3.x SS.